


Given Name

by talkingtothesky



Category: Mad Dogs (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn accidentally ruins a perfectly good bit of foreplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Given Name

Baxter's got his hand up the back of one of Quinn's ridiculously baggy blue shirts (always, always blue), stroking the curve of Quinn's spine. Nails digging in now and then as they rock together, still mostly clothed. Quinn's eyes are shut, mouth wide open, and it almost hurts Baxter to see his desperation, so he kisses Quinn again and closes his eyes so he doesn't have to.

 

" _Lloyd_ ", Quinn moans, as they break apart for air.

 

Baxter freezes. Lifts his thigh out of rutting range. "What?" Nobody _ever_ calls him that.

 

Quinn pouts. "Well, we're getting...intimate. Thought it was appropriate."


End file.
